Boys of Summer
by teacupsNmints
Summary: Bella and Alice are having fun hanging out with guys on the Phoenix Wolves Minor League baseball team. Who will strike out? Even better, who will score? AH, Mostly in canon This is my first fanfic---please be gentle! Expecting some lemons later!
1. Athletic Supporters

_A/N All the Twilight characters and everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of it. I just thought it'd be fun to bring some of the characters out to play for a while. :o)_

Ch. 1 Athletic Supporters

I couldn't believe I was actually sitting there. I was supposed to be at the library and I let her talk me into…into THAT! Alice had tried to pull some crazy stunts before, but this one took the cake! Really---hiding inside a locker ---a men's locker at Forks Stadium where the minor league Phoenix Wolves played baseball---with a camera--- just for payback---ridiculous. The only reason I tagged along, even after I insisted she could count me out, was because---well--she's my best friend---and in 3rd grade when I fell off the jungle gym causing my dress to come over my head exposing my Strawberry Shortcake underwear to everybody and Mike Newton called me "Straw-Bella Shortcake" and everyone including the teacher laughed. Alice was the one who helped me up, fixed my dress and wiped the mud off my face. I've felt like I owed her ever since. Plus, she was going to need me later---to help bail her out of whatever trouble was certain to come.

Emmett and the guys must've known Alice wouldn't just let what they did slide. Decorating her Porsche with condoms and jockstraps wasn't exactly nice. When we left the game that night, I thought she would lose her mind. I had to get her out of there fast! If anyone else had done it to us, they'd be dead meat! But Alice and I had been razzin' these poor "boys of summer" pretty badly since they got here in March. They have certainly carried their weight, too. We'd made a competition of it. Girls against Guys. And Alice and I would not accept anything but victory. They should've known she'd try to go too far. After all, this is the summer Alice went on strike---no summer ballplayer flings---no pregame hummers---no back of the bus quickies---no "Nookie of the Year" award. She'd been bragging to Coach Carlisle since February that he didn't need to worry about her blowing any winning streaks (or anything else for that matter!). And then those guys go and make it look like she'd reneged on her promise.

I'd made it my vow long ago never to get involved with a Wolf. I wasn't going to fall into my mom's footsteps. She'd hooked up with Charlie Swann, 1990 relief pitcher for the Wolves , when she was 17 (lying about her age---just like we did when we started hanging at the field a few years ago). She ended up pregnant and married and moving to live with his folks in Forks Washington. That lasted all of about a year before she packed me up and brought me back to Phoenix. She'd kill me if she even knew I attended a game here---let alone followed the team wherever they happened to be playing. But that's what Alice and I did---every summer. We liked to refer to them as The Toys of Summer. We'd play around just to the limits of our comfort level ---string them along---and then the season would be over and it would be time for them to go home. It was harmless---until now. Alice's pent up frustrations and need to be naughty, one way or another, were going to get us into real trouble.

The smell of dirty socks and musty god-knows-what made me hold my breath. But every time breathing was absolutely mandatory, I thought I might blow my cover by vomiting right there in that disgusting locker. Every now and again, Alice would tap the wall beside me---just so I knew she was still there. Like she was going anywhere. Neither of us was until somebody let us out. And I certainly wasn't looking forward to that happening. I didn't even have a camera. I guess if I was exposed first I'd just point next door and say "I'm just moral support." Although that was unlikely because Alice was hiding in Emmett's locker and I cleverly chose an unassigned locker. I'd just depend on Alice to save me. And if nothing else, Alice was dependable.

And she was gonna owe me big---HUGE! I had every intention of raiding her closet and taking her most expensive shoes. Those were the only things petite little Alice and I could actually share. Not that I'd even wear any of her Manolo's---I'm much more of a Converse girl. But, she owed me big and Manolo's would be how Alice would pay big!

I heard giggling coming from the space next to me. "Shhhh!" I reminded her.

"Ya know, Bella." She giggled. "They really should appreciate us---we're just being _athletic supporters---get it?_"

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"Ha ha--- Now shhhh!"

The sad reality was--- we were going to smell like athletic supporters when we finally got out of this mess. How would I explain that to Mom at home?

All of a sudden I heard the outside door open. Cool air wafted in between the slats in the locker door causing me to breathe deeply---big mistake! With the new cool fresh air, came the stagnant odor of the old, causing me to gag.

I tried to gag silently. But gagging silently must be an acquired talent---which I'd not yet mastered.

"Um, is somebody in here?"

I heard Alice's hand quietly touch the wall between us. I froze. It was a voice I didn't recognize---maybe a member of the press or a batboy. Alice and I both remained very still and very quiet, in hopes that they'd just go about their business and move on.

Just as I began to get control of my non-breathing again, somebody started messing with the latch on MY locker. Who would want to get into an empty locker?

I closed my eyes and prayed that they'd just go away.

In an instant, the door swung open and I immediately heard someone very loudly clear their throat. I opened one eye and then the other. Standing before me was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. He was tall and slender---had to be a pitcher---probably relief. His bronze hair danced defiantly above his head as his green eyes sparkled. I felt my face grow increasingly warm. I felt like an idiot and I knew I must have looked like one too. I was frozen there in his gaze. It didn't help when the corner of his mouth curled up into a crooked little smile. I just kept studying his chiseled jaw---those strong forearms---and GOD those eyes! I needed to speak---to say something. So, I did.

"Hi. Umm---you must be new?"

**Thanks for giving me a try! This is my very first fic. If you like it---Please review!! Otherwise I'm likely to think I suck! :o)**


	2. PreGame Entertainment

_Disclaimer__: All the Twilight characters and everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of it. I just thought it'd be fun to bring some of the characters out to play for a while. :o)_

_A/N: Thanks to all my friends on the __**TwiMamas Blog**__ for their support! Thanks to my new friend in Germany—you're my first totally anonymous review----you made my day!_

Ch. 2 Pre-Game Entertainment

He stood there for a moment---this new---new—God. He was looking me up and down from head to toe. I knew the look---and normally it just annoyed me---but MAN---those eyes! Anxious to learn something about this beautiful new piece of eye candy, I had to break the silence and get out of the locker of doom. I spoke again.

"You are new---right?"

"Umm hmm---but I'm guessing you're not." His tone was insulting.

"Excuse me?" I heard Alice shift in her locker.

His eyebrow cocked as he bit his lip and moved closer to my face. His voice was smooth, but his words were altogether different. "You're obviously not new, novel or unique in any way. It was nice of him to think of me. But I'm sorry; I'm just not interested in the locker room whore."

His eyes shifted to the locker next to me that was currently exploding from the inside as I heard tremendous banging and muffled words that sounded a bit like "…shit…fuckin' dick…" coming from inside.

I kept my eyes fixed to this man's gaze. His eyes were still beautiful---and for some reason, I was strangely aroused by his words. Normally the guys spent the season trying to get into my pants. This one was different. He seemed to be appalled by me. Little did he know I was NOT the locker room whore--- that was Alice---well, up until this year. I was the locker room tease!

I reached around, put my hands on the latch next door and released her.

In one graceful motion Alice was out, hands full of the new guy's shirt balled up in her tiny fists.

"What the hell?" That was all he managed to say before Alice's tiny legs wrapped around his middle and the two of them tumbled to the floor.

"For your information, Bella is no whore. And she is way too good for a no class loser like you!"

As my friend defended my honor, I leaped out of the locker, knowing I'd better get Alice out of there. Unfortunately, my landing didn't go quite as I'd expected and I fell right on top of the two bodies wrestling on the floor.

The game must have ended and we didn't even notice, because in walked the entire team. Above them all, was Emmett's booming voice. "Bro, I see you met Bella and Alice. Dude, if you guys were planning a manaja twat you could at least have waited for me!" He laughed an enormous laugh, grabbed Alice and I, one in each arm and carried us to the door. "Coach Carlisle is on his way---you two better get out of here before you get us all in trouble."

Alice was not quite finished with our new friend. "Bullshit---that asshole owes Bella an apology."

One hand on each of our backs, Emmett continued us out of the locker room. "Fine, as soon as we get cleaned up. I'll make sure of it."

I literally had to drag Alice kicking and screaming expletives out to her car. I locked her in and turned the radio up. Alice knew what people thought of her. She even knew she might deserve the title. But there was no way she'd ever tolerate anyone actually saying it---to either of us.

I waited in the Porsche with Alice until I saw some of the guys starting to come out. Damn they always looked so good, freshly showered, hair still wet. Behind them all was Emmett---his arm around the new guy's shoulder. They were smiling and laughing and throwing pretend punches at one another. I tried to keep Alice distracted, but she caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. Oh god! This was not going to be pretty.

I jumped from the car, darting over to warn them. Emmett saw me coming and immediately headed for Alice. He grabbed her around the middle lifted her over his shoulder and held her there.

"Oh---no. You need to settle down, firecracker. It was a misunderstanding. He feels really bad. "Emmett tried to explain. "I taught my baby bro to treat girls better than that!"

"I don't hear him trying to apologize. Wait---he's your what?"

"This is Edward, my baby bro. He was playing for a team in Chicago, but he was transferred here just this morning." Emmett laughed as he spoke. "When he found Bella waiting in the locker next to mine, he just assumed his big bro had provided him with a little _pre game entertainment---_so to speak."

Alice's eyes were dark. She wasn't unreasonable. I was sure she saw the humor in it all; she just couldn't get past _that_ word. "Well, you don't just go throwing around the word whore."

Edward was staring at his feet. He looked like a scolded child. "I know. I'm sorry."

His voice was soft and gentle, completely unlike what we'd heard in the locker room. Quite honestly, I didn't understand. Most guys would have loved such a thoughtful _welcome gift_ from their brother. But it really pissed this guy off. I couldn't help but wonder what that was all about.

Emmett, stilling carrying Alice, roared "Hey! Let's all head over to Mongrel's for a beer. Show my bro some real Phoenix hospitality."

I looked up at Alice. Appearing quite helpless, she just shrugged. "Okay", I said.

"This one is coming with me. I don't trust her on the same road with me right now!" Emmett chortled.

Alice tossed me her keys. I'd end up driving it home later anyway. I never could win Rock Paper Scissors to see who had to drive home.

Realizing it probably wouldn't hurt to give her a few more minutes to calm down; I grabbed the new guy's arm. Damn---nice. I bet that arm wasn't the only thing that was rock solid. _Focus Bella._

"Umm --Edward, You better ride with me."

He glanced over at Emmett's Jeep and at Alice being plunked in the back.

"You're probably right." He watched his own feet as we move toward Alice's yellow speed demon. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean anything personal toward you." His eyes sparkled as they begged forgiveness, making me want to melt right into them.

I leaned into his arm with my shoulder. "Forget it. I already have." When the words left my lips, he looked up and smiled. One side of his mouth curled up into the sexiest little crooked grin. My face felt instantly warm and my heart raced. I unlocked his door and watched as he got in. The muscles in his forearms bulged as he opened the door, causing me to wonder how it might feel to have those arms wrapped around me. As he bent to get in, my eyes lowered to the junk---damn---button fly! At the sight of Alice's sound system his lips parted with a silent gasp and I couldn't help but imagine the sounds that could possibly come from that mouth and exactly what might provoke them. I knew I'd better hope this guy didn't have the least bit of interest in me---otherwise, I was in big trouble!

**If you got this far...Thank you!! If you liked it...please let me know!! It will inspire me to keep going!!!**


	3. Wicked Curveball

_**Disclaimer**__**: All the Twilight characters and everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of it. I just thought it'd be fun to bring some of the characters out to play for a while. :o)**_

_**A/N: **_**Thanks to those who are sticking with me! I promise big fat juicy lemons WILL come! (No pun intended!) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Amber--- She has really helped me out this week.**

**A special thanks to Alyson and the Twimoms---who have an AWESOME blog!! You MUST check it out!! **

Ch. 3 A Wicked Curveball

Edward Cullen looked so good in the shadows of Alice's car. The console lights were just illuminating enough to highlight his sharp beautiful features. He sat up straight, his hands gripping his knees. Now able to enjoy his profile, I realized how fucking incredible his jaw line is. I mean, it made me want to just touch it or lick it or something. It was practically pornographic! I had to focus on driving and get my mind on something else.

So, Edward---what's your ERA?"

"2.53. Emmett told you I pitch?"

"No, your arms and your body told me you pitch. Reliever, I'm guessing." I could tell by his face he was both impressed and amused.

"That's right. So, _Bella_ is it?

"Yep" I looked at him just in time to see the corner of his mouth curve into that same sexy little smile I'd noticed earlier.

"What exactly is your favorite position?"

My heart raced instantly. "Excuse me."

"Catchers…pitchers...fielders…which do you prefer?"

Breathe.

"Ahh---that's easy. Definitely pitchers."

"And why is that?"

"The pitcher truly is the one in control---the central nervous system of the team. He is the center of the action. Plus, personally I find pitchers to be smarter therefore holding the best conversations. They are more in control of their actions---you rarely find a sloppy pitcher. Plus, I sadly admit, I am but a slave to the perfect pitchers physique."

He stared right into my eyes, making it very difficult to remain focused on the road.

"Well then, Bella, educate me--- if you will. What exactly makes the perfect--pitchers--physique?"

Damn. This guy was good. I white-knuckled the steering wheel as I spoke. I knew I could have ignored the question or changed the subject or just made up some bull shit answer ---but I didn't want to. I enjoyed playing into his hand. What he didn't know was I had a hand of my own.

"Well. Let me think….Mmmm, Neck muscles--- stretched and lean. Long strong legs---with tight thigh muscles evident through their form fitting pants. Forearms that twitch with the simple flex of a hand. A tight little ass that makes a girl hungry to reach right out and grab it. Broad shoulders---The kind that can lift a girl up to eye level without any struggle at all. Back muscles that groove perfectly under a girl's fingers as she holds on and screams out in pleasure."

I looked over at my passenger. He was focused hard on the road. One hand had a death grip on the arm rest, the other he was running frantically through his hair. It appeared I'd awakened other parts of him too as his pants seemed to be a bit tighter now as his leg bounced nervously at a ferocious speed.

I let silence settle for a moment.

---

---

---

"So Edward, does that sound about right?"

---

"----- ----- Uh-huh."

---

That was all he said, but he pursed his lips and let out an unusually long exhale.

We pulled into Mongrel's ahead of Emmett and Alice. I'm sure Em had stopped off on some remote street some where to try and calm Alice down. He also never passed an opportunity to try his hand, once again, at attempting to ruin her dry streak. I'd put my money on Alice. Once she made a decision---that girl was hell bent.

Instead of going on into the bar, I turned up the radio. We'd been listening to oldies---classic rock. Bad Company's "Feel Like Makin' Love" was just coming on. Oh---it had to be that song! Something about that song---and the words---and the raw sound--- always made me want to be really, really naughty. One glance at the gorgeous hunk of sex sitting next to me, and I had little control.

I pulled out my sheer red lip gloss and reapplied it slowly in the rear view mirror. It tasted like cherries and, of course, I couldn't help but give it a long exaggerated lick. Edward noticed.

"Cherry." I told him, pretty sure of what he was thinking.

"Is that right?" He answered awkwardly---still looking at my lips.

----

"It tastes really good. Want to try it?"

"Pass. I don't think I'll make my first venture out in Phoenix wearing cherry lip gloss."

I giggled and licked my lip again. "That's not…"

"Oh! Geez—it's been a long day with the flight and all." He looked embarrassed, but quickly spoke again with a playful little smirk. "I suppose---you know---since you're not actually the locker room whore and all---"

I leaned forward, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me. Damn this guy was hot. His lips were soft and warm and moved in perfect synchronicity with mine. Apparently he did want to taste my lip gloss. Just the very tip of his tongue, ever so lightly did a complete lap along my bottom lip before I heard "Mmmm."

My breath caught and I dove right into him taking everything his mouth had to offer. His hands never left my shoulders---although my body certainly wanted them to. I leaned my chest firmly against his, knowing full well he could feel my excited nipples right through my shirt. He ran his hands a short way down my back and then right back up to my shoulders. I pressed my thigh right lightly into his crotch, rubbing. His hips moved into mine just a little before he forced them away. The hands tightened on my shoulders, and never roamed. I brought my fingers up into his hair and as our kiss became more erotic I tangled my fingers in tightly. Nothing. I heard a frustrated wince leave my lips. I opened my eyes and looked at him with lustful hooded lids. My breathing was raspy and I was beginning to second guess myself. I leaned in for one more attempt. My lips enveloped his and my hand slowly slid down to settle just atop his fly. He wanted me---I could feel it. He had the hardest dick I think I'd ever felt. And shit it felt good, too. Then his hand took mine and brought it up to his shoulder.

Fuck. Me.

What the hell?

Finally, hurt and just pissed off, I pushed off his shoulders, turned and opened my car door. I practically fell out into the parking lot and mumbled "What fuckin' ever." as I tried to gain my composure.

I heard Edward coming up behind me. I just wanted to get away from him---to get inside. And where the hell were Alice and Emmett?

Just as I opened the door to Mongrel's his hand hit it hard making it slam shut. His body was pressed the full length of mine---his cock poking into my lower back. His free hand wrapped around my middle pulling me even closer to him. His wild bronze locks brushed my cheek as he leaned forward.

His breath tickled my neck giving me chills as he whispered into my ear "Looks like you're not the _only_ locker room tease."

I couldn't speak. I just looked straight at that door--- my mouth slightly open---my eyes wide.

Then I felt him speak again. "I should have warned you. I'm known for my wicked curveball."

He threw his arm around my neck, opened the door, pulled me to the bar and bought me a beer. All I could do was follow. I was totally preoccupied by the need to control my breathing ---and by the constant longing that now throbbed between my legs.


	4. The Game

**Giving a shout to my Gymbo loving TwiWhores---you know who you are!**

**To everyone who has been SO kind with your words---Thank you so very much!**

**Keep the love coming---it inspires me!**

Disclaimer: As Always---Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer---I just bring them out to play!

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.4 The Game

I had finished my entire beer before I realized the extent to which I'd just been played. Me---The Play-er had been fucking played! This guy was good--and he was HOT---and damn he made me _good-and-hot_!

I planned to spend my next beer contemplating sweet revenge. I motioned to Jake for another round.

Jake owned Mongrels. We'd been friends since we were kids. I always suspected he had a crush on me, but I had liked our friendship just the way it was, so I never did anything to encourage him.

"Hey Bells, who's your ---_friend_? New in town?" I could tell Jake was trying to sum Edward up. I guess it was wise for the bar owner to have the low down on all his patrons.

"Jake, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. He just flew in from Chicago---he'll be playing for the Wolves now, too." I explained.

Jake didn't care for the minor leaguers that blew through our small town. Most of the men in town didn't. However, I'm sure that was partly due to all the attention that many of the women of Forks always gave to each season's new summer hotties.

I slid a bottle to Edward, grabbed mine and headed to the pool table. Yep, Edward pissed me off. Yep, Edward was an ass. But I owed him a beer and I didn't like to owe anybody anything. Which led me back to my plan of revenge.

I laid my quarters on the edge of the one pool table in the joint and watched Seth Clearwater's face contort.

"Aww--Man---Bella! We just got this table." Seth groaned.

"Seth, what makes you think you won't keep it?" I said smiling.

"Shit---right." Seth mumbled just before he sunk the eight ball. "Looks like you'll be playing Quil for it."

"Just take it Bella---its not worth the humiliation." Quil said, handing me his stick.

"Tell your friend Jake he needs to have more than one table." I said loud enough for the barkeep to hear me.

"I heard that Bells---and maybe I could afford one if some people I know tipped me better!" Jake shouted back.

I threw Jake a smile I knew he couldn't resist. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Hey new guy---Edwin is it?" Jake called across the bar.

"It's Edward."

"Do you have any idea what you're in for with this one?" Jake motioned toward me.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do."

Jake just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Yep---Jake and I go way back.

Finally, Alice came leaping through the door and glided over to the edge of the pool table giggling hysterically. Behind her stumbled Emmett. Somehow his shirt was on but all twisted so that his arms were stuck in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position---flailing above his head. His shoe strings were tied together so he could barely walk---and it appeared he had no way of freeing himself from his predicament.

"Dammit Alice" he boomed "This shit isn't funny!"

"That's what you get for trying to break my streak. Shame on you. You know how difficult this has been for me." Alice said in a tone that sounded like she might be scolding a small child.

"Is somebody gonna help me?" Emmett whined in his strong deep voice, making him appear even more pathetic at that moment. "Bro?"

Edward hadn't left the bar. He continued to down his beer, only peeking up at Emmett from over the bottle. Although I did notice the corners of his mouth curling up into a smirk from around it. _Oh, to be that bottle. _

"Maybe if you apologized to the lady, she'd help you out." Edward offered.

"Hell no."

"Then it appears big brother, that you are stuck."

Alice giggled. "Wow---I went from a whore to a lady in no time at all. I'm liking you better already."

Edward winked at Alice and moved toward my pool table. He touched several of the sticks on the wall, pulling a couple down to try out the weight.

_And the fish takes the bait._

"So you play pool , Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"No., not really---maybe a few times." He lied.

Now, somebody who's only played a few times, does not know to check the weight of the stick rather than just looking for length. But, I wasn't concerned. Every vacation I'd have to spend in the North West with my Dad, the hours he worked keeping the streets safe, I spent in the local pool hall where his trusted friends prided themselves on the fact that they taught the Police Chief's daughter the skills needed to hustle pool.

I just wished I'd worn a bra tonight---cleavage is always an advantage when bent over a table with a stick in your hands.

So, Mr. Cullen. What are we playing for?"

"Oh, why Miss---er---"

"Swann" I replied.

"Miss Swann, I didn't know we were wagering."

"Oh, why don't you two just play Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare---you're both being so juvenile---just jump each other's bones already and stop dancing around the fact that you want to." Alice shouted as she peeked out from behind Emmett where she was trying to free him from his own clothing that she had entangled him in.

I just stared at her, mouth agape. _Yep---somebody needed to get laid alright._

Edward nudged my shoulder with his. "That's it---let's play Truth or Dare. Except, we call it first and if I make the shot you have to do it---and vice versa."

"Sounds interesting. I'm in."

" What's first?" Edward asked.

"I'm a risk taker. Let's start with dare." I bit my lip and watched as his brows raised .

"Okay, who ever makes the first shot, the other person has to ---"

Jake interrupted "Your clothes stay on---this is a public establishment."

Edward finished "That person has to kiss a total stranger."

I looked around the bar as Alice muttered something about Junior High and retainers.

I shrugged. "I know everyone in this place. The closest person in here to a stranger is you."

He smiled "Then lucky me."

_I was liking this game already!_

I took a quick inventory. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were the only females in the place besides Alice and I. Oh that could not happen. Jessica and Lauren and I go way back---and they're both nasty bitches---and I'd be damned!

"Ladies first" I said quickly as I set up to break. I pulled my stick back and pushed it forward as hard as I could ---perfectly. I smiled as several balls went in before the cue flew off the table, hit the wall, repelled back and landed just inches from Edward's feet.

Alice's mouth flew open "Bella Swann!"

I threw her a quick glare.

Her voice became louder and a bit forced, "You know you never could break well."

I nodded thanks in her direction. There was no way I was setting Edward up to lock lips with either one of those two skanks.

He looked at me again , his fore head wrinkled and wearing the sexiest crooked smile.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders innocently---an academy award worthy performance if I do say so myself.

He shook his head and easily sunk two solids. Looked like I'd be stripes. He tried to bank the next shot and missed---though not by much. I t actually was quite an impressive attempt. _Was there anything this guy couldn't do?_

I grabbed my stick and lined up my shot, only to be interrupted by Edward loudly clearing his throat.

Oh yea.

The game.

I walked over to my newest nemesis, stick still in my hand. I grabbed a handful of his glorious hair and pulled him to me. I stopped just before I got to his lips, our noses almost touching and held it there for a moment before I enveloped his bottom lip with both of mine and sucked just a little. He reciprocated by initiating a kiss of his own, allowing me total entry.

Somehow this kiss seemed even hotter than the ones before. Slow, warm ---and easy. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him. I entwined my leg around the back of his knee and ignored the childish hoots and hollers of Alice and Emmett.

His hand slid down a bit, and his thumb settled in the back pocket of my low rise. We fit so damn well together, it was no surprise we were so much alike. We continued our slow sensual kiss until I heard Jake yell "Get a room!".

Then we slowly pulled away, maintaining eye contact---both licking our lips.

Oh, this guy instinctively knew how to push every one of my buttons---not mention dampen my panties.

I was certain sex was going to be hot ---and erotic ---and playful---and fun.

I just wondered how long we'd each be able to hold out before final giving in to the inevitable.


	5. The Pitcher's Mound

**A/N-Thanks for all the support I have received so far! I SOOO appreciate the reviews! You guys totally make my day ---and it makes me want to write---write---write!! If you haven't taken a peek yet---please check out Open Door Policy--my newest fanfic--a one-shot--for the Forbidden Affairs contest. I wrote my very first lemon--it was mandatory--and I liked it so much I wrote a second lemon just for fun! If you like it, I'd really appreciate a vote! Voting is open until Friday, May 8th.**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1767203/goldentemptress**

**Just click on the link to vote at the top of her screen. Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: As Always the characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer---I just bring them out to play.**

________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 5 The Pitcher's Mound

"Alice Brandon---pick something---we're going to miss the game!"

Six.

That's how many times Alice had changed her clothes tonight---six times!

"For somebody trying NOT to get laid---you're sure going to an awful lot of trouble." I said shaking my head.

.

"Just because I have no intention of sealing the deal, doesn't mean I don't want to entertain offers." She sang as she continued flittering around her room, getting all the necessary baubles for her ensemble of the evening--- which consisted of a blue and green plaid pleated mini skirt, a tight white v-neck Henley with a thin navy tie hanging loosely around her neck. She had on sheer white thigh high socks and black high heeled maryjanes.

If the Playboy mansion were a boarding school---Alice could have been their star student.

"Why all the fuss tonight? This is a stretch from the jerseys and shorts you've been wearing this year." I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said with a faraway look in her eye. "I just feel like I should look nice tonight. What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked as I looked down at my pink ribbed tank and favorite denim mini skirt.

"Nothing, I just thought you might have wanted to try and impress Edward a little---that's all."

I shrugged and replied "That's why I'm wearing a bra."

Alice rolled her eyes, grabbed her Coach wristlet and her keys and we were out the door.

The Wolves had played out of town the previous night, and I was seriously jonesing for a baseball fix---and a peek at Edward Cullen… in tight…white…baseball pants!

Just thinking about it---made me hyperventilate. I dreamt of the day I'd get to rip them off of him.

We pulled into the Forks Stadium parking lot just in time for the National Anthem. I always hated missing the line-up. I was pretty sure if they were sticking with the regular rotation that Eric Yorkie should be on the mound. He was a nice enough guy---but he had a noodle for an arm and would certainly go no longer than 4 or 5 innings. Edward had yet to play for the Wolves and I was hoping we'd get to see what kind of relief he had to offer tonight.

As we walked high above the field on our way to our seats, Emmett smiled and waved to us. He was catching, as usual. And as I expected, Yorkie was on the mound. Good.

I scanned the field for Edward. It took me a few minutes to find him. He sat on a bench along the fence down at the bullpen. His face pointed down and he stared at the dirt as the tall blonde sitting behind him appeared to be very angry. Damn---the guy has been in Phoenix less than 48 hours and he had already managed to, from the looks of it, seriously piss of one angry blonde.

Alice and I made our way down the steps and took our seats beneath the press box, directly behind home plate.

Just after the first batter was announced, but before the first pitch was thrown---the very moment the entire stadium happened to get quite---so quiet you could have heard a dick twitch---it happened.

"Fuck you, you pathetic asshole!" That's all we heard before the tall blond stomped up the steps, past the press box, down the entire length of the first base side and out the gate---without ever looking back.

Edward continued to sit on that bench in the bullpen and stare at the ground for the first two innings of the game. Then he stood up, grabbed a ball and started loosening up with another pitcher in the pen. That made me smile---partly because he no longer looked so fucking distraught ---and partly because that meant he'd be pitching tonight if the need should arise. And with Yorkie on the plate---that need was inevitable.

During the bottom of the 4th inning, Coach Carlisle approached Yorkie on the mound shaking his head. Within moments, Eric was walking to the dugout, head hanging in shame and Edward was jogging in with long strides from the bullpen. Oh, what a glorious sight!

His tousled hair bounced defiantly in the Arizona humidity. The solid muscles in his legs flexing against the white fabric. Strong tan arms jutting from crisp white sleeves. His ass was perfection but when he turned---and the junk---in the front---with the cup---Damn! I thought women throughout the stadium were going to throw him their panties. He wore lucky number seven. And, oh, how I wanted to get lucky. Even if it meant breaking a promise I'd made to myself several years before.

"Bella---you're embarrassing me." Alice said with a giggle as she reached her hand over to physically close my jaw.

Did I mention---Damn!?!

I watched Edward closely as he pitched, shaking off Emmett's calls with a furrowed brow ---until he called the one that made Edward's mouth curl up into that sexy crooked smile that made my heart and my hormones race. God, I loved a pitcher who commanded control of the mound! I could hear Emmett grumbling every now and then. He looked pissed. No other pitcher had ever dared to defy so many of his calls before. I was certain we'd all hear about it at Mongrels later.

Edward shut out that inning with the first three batters he faced. On his way in to the dugout he smiled up at me and mouthed the words "Truth or Dare?"

I mouthed back "Dare?"

He shouted "Surprise me."

_Oh---don't challenge me Edward Cullen_.

I quietly grabbed Alice's purse from her lap, smiled and excused myself for a brief moment.

I returned just in time for the Wolves to once again take the field.

As Edward sauntered to the mound, I decided to get a little more comfortable by stretching my legs out and over the empty seat in front of me.

Edward threw a few warm up pitches before the first batter was announced.

He glanced up at me with his dazzling green eyes and winked. I winked back and watched as those eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped. Ready to start the inning, Emmett was signaling like crazy--- but poor Edward just stood there. It seemed he was having trouble staying focused. And there must have been something wrong with his cup---because he suddenly had the need to keep adjusting it.

Coach Carlisle immediately glared at poor Alice, who was emphatically professing her innocence. I just sat there, stretched out in my seat, waiting for the game to resume. Edward stared at me shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

Suddenly Alice's elbow started jabbing me in the ribs.

"Bella---tell me---what did you do?"

I quietly handed her the purse---which she opened---to find my lace panties neatly folded inside.

Her eyes immediately went to my skirt. Then she smiled at me proudly and said "Brilliant!"

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry to stop it there---but there was so much I wanted to set up and include that I found myself rushing it. I'd rather slow down and do it right.**

**A new chapter will come soon---possibly tomorrow---and I promise --promise-- promise---you will get your much asked for LEMON!**

**Plus---a new face will hit the scene---hmmm---who could it be?**

**Thanks again for remaining loyal!!!**

**And don't forget to check out the Forbidden Affairs contest.**


	6. Third Base

**A/N-Okay---I felt bad leaving you all the way I did with the last chapter---so here ya go----a taste of what you've been waiting for! **

**Enough said---commence reading….**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: As Always the characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer---I just bring them out to play---and today---to enjoy a little lemonade.**

By the end of that game, Edward earned his first save. All the local news guys were dying to get a word from our newest Wolf. Edward was tied up on the field with the press for quite a while. Emmett headed on to the showers with the rest of the team.

Alice and I waited by the locker room doors for our boys of summer, knowing they'd be anxious to head out after a night's work. Emmett appeared long before Edward ever made it to the locker room.

"He was pretty great, huh?" Emmett spoke of his brother.

"He sure was---but I figured you'd be pissed off at him shaking off your calls."

"Nah. I knew to expect it. That's just Edward. I'm still gonna give him a ration of shit for it, though."

There was something different in Emmett's voice. It wasn't the overly enthusiastic boom of child-like excitement that Alice and I had grown accustomed from him after a win.

Poor Em. I got the feeling he'd grown familiar with standing in his little brother's shadow.

Alice spoke up first. "No point in all of us waiting.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"Emmett why don't we head on over to Mongrels--- get a good table. Bella can wait for Edward and take my car."

"Yea---I guess I should go on over. We got another new guy today---a trade from the Astros' farm system. Coach sent him to get settled in his apartment before the game. I told him to meet us at Mongrel's later." Emmett said as he threw his arm around Alice's shoulder and headed toward his Jeep.

I walked back over toward the field and leaned on the fence. Edward was completely entertaining the press. He had the most animated expressions as he threw his head back, hands motioning feverishly, laughing with them. Everyone was completely dazzled. This guy was going places---I just knew it.

I must have caught his eye, because Edward smiled in my direction, said something to the reporters surrounding him and started jogging toward the locker room.

As he passed me, he settled his eyes directly in my gaze and shouted "Nice outfit---I'll be out in five."

My heart jumped just thinking about sitting next to him in Alice's Porsche---and Oh Lord---she had my panties!

By the time Edward came out, only the security lights were on and everybody appeared to have gone.

He walked toward me, as I sat atop the Porsche, and laid one hand on each side of my body. He leaned in and kissed the tender spot between my shoulder and my neck.

_Oooooh. Shivers in places shivers have never been before._

"So, I take it you're my ride?" he asked with a half smile.

I raised one brow. "Well, that all depends how you play your hand." I said before we suddenly realized we were not alone.

Coach Carlisle appeared from the ticket office.

"Hey Bella---don't tell me you're getting involved with one of my boys now, too. I had my hands full just worrying about your quirky little friend. I never thought I'd have to worry about you."

I just smiled---as I felt my blood redden its way from my neck all the way up.

Coach shook his head and mumbled about winning streaks and curses all the way to his car before he drove off.

"I guess we should go." I said.

"Mmmm---But I'm not ready to go." He said in a breathy voice.

"Oh, really? And why's that?" I retorted.

"Because" he whispered as he moved toward my lips"---I think I'm ready to play my hand."

I leaned away. "Not so fast. Truth or Dare?"

"What?"

"Truth or Dare…you're picking truth, by the way."

He exhaled with force. "What if I prefer dare?"

I pushed my lower lip out into a pout---like I'd seen Alice do in order to manipulate what she wanted hundreds of times.

"Okay then…truth."

_Score!_

I breathed deep and just asked. "Who's the blond?" I was a little afraid to know.

"Truth or Dare" he said back to me.

"Wait---it's still your turn."

He ignored me. "You pick truth---what was Coach Carlisle talking about when he said he never thought he'd have to worry about you?"

_Damn! I was hoping he hadn't heard that. Edward Cullen was not only beautiful, charming and sexy, but witty and cunning in a way that made him completely irresistible to me._

"Didn't you say something before about playing your hand?" I asked.

"I believe I did." He replied, taking my hand and moving us inside the car.

Once settled inside, my breath caught as Edward smiled his freakin' sexy ass smile and looked at me through hooded lids, his face slowly moving toward mine. It seemed like forever just in that time that he slowly descended his face toward my lips. My anticipation rapidly swelling, I thought I'd explode by the time his lips finally touched mine.

At last, I grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled him to me, unable to wait another moment. Our lips met soft, warm and moist as we immediately allowed one another entry. Lust completely consumed me as I moved my hands quickly beneath his shirt, up his chest, around his back before finally pulling it up and over his strong shoulders.

_Oh, the beauty!_

Edward removed my ribbed tank in one fluid motion and pressed me to his warm chest.

_Damn the stupid bra. _

I couldn't remove it fast enough. I wanted skin on skin. Edward reached around me and expertly unhooked the back with just a flick of his fingers.

I reveled in his warmth as my breasts pressed against him, his hands lowering themselves into the back of my skirt.

He looked into my eyes and smiled as he realized my panties were still missing.

I leaned Alice's seat back and threw my hands up and around my headrest, allowing free roam of my body, the only thing between us my-- tiny denim skirt---which quickly became bunched up around my waist.

I wanted so much to stop him---and tell him how much this was not like me. That it was all because of him. I lost total control because of him. But I decided as I lay there, my body on total display---that I was revealing enough for one night.

Then his hands touched my thighs---and I could think of nothing---I could only feel. Fingers moving---thumbs stroking---pressure building----tiny circles around my clit. And oh---gaaah! Fingers in---and wet---and shit yeeeeah.

I reached my hand over to his waistband---_too much clothes_.

I undid his button---_thank god only one tonight_---and unzipped.

_Holy Shit---commando!_ --- I realized as his junk sprang toward me in escape.

I melted as Edward shrugged and whispered with heavy breaths into my ear "It was only fair."

_Oh---shit----everything about this man was so fucking hot!_

My hand found its way to him and immediately began returning his pleasure. I heard the tiniest moan escape from beneath his breath and it made my insides twitch. This inspired a breathy chuckle from Edward as he continued to work my arousal, his free hand now kneading my breasts.

"Mmm" escaped my lips as his he playfully pinched at my hardened nipples. Oh, I was ready---I was so ready.

"Now----please---I want you now." I panted.

His brow furrowed. "Not here—not tonight"

My eyes widened and my face dropped.

"Don't worry, Bella---we're not done. But I'm not going to just fuck you in a car. When we do it---we will do it properly." He noticed my frown and placed his finger under my chin. "Besides---I'm kind of enjoying our hot little games. Trust me---third base is not so bad."

He stared at me---smiling hungrily ---causing my breathing to accelerate and I whimpered.

At that, he slid his fingers into me and curved upward just a little, knowing exactly what he was looking for, continuing to work my arousal lightly with his thumb.

My hand moved faster along his shaft---my other hand gripping the headrest---head thrown back---heels dug into the floor mats. Hips thrusting---twisting---erratic. Moaning—panting---groaning and "Ooooh fuck!" His incredible shaft tightened and twitched beneath my fingers causing me to tumble right over the edge of pleasure I'd been straddling for what felt like an eternity ---and with sensational force I fell into one enormous orgasmic rush of ---Oooh---My--- --Edwaaard!

And then we both just dropped. We sat there, side by side, his hands on my thigh, mine on his exhausted shaft. I looked up to find his eyes already settled on me. Smiles crept across each of our faces and we sighed deeply as I relaxed into his shoulder.

Damn---this man was good---and he was right--- again---

Third base was not bad----not bad at all!

But deep down---I knew, against my better judgment, I was still holding out for home.

________________________________________________________________________

**Again---If you haven't taken a peek yet---please check out Open Door Policy--my newest fanfic--a one-shot--for the Forbidden Affairs contest. I wrote my very first lemon--it was mandatory--and I liked it so much I wrote a second lemon just for fun! If you like it, I'd really appreciate a vote! Voting is open until Friday, May 8th.**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1767203/goldentemptress**

**Just click on the link to vote at the top of her screen. Thanks!!**


	7. Ch 7 Game Delay

**A/N-- I apologize up front for the short chapter---but I'll be out of town all weekend and wanted to leave you with something. It answers some of your questions and sets us up for some upcoming fun!! **

**Thanks to everyone reading! I appreciate and learn from your reviews so please keep them coming!! You all inspire me!**

_**As Always---All the Twilight characters and everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of it. I just thought it'd be fun to bring some of the characters out to play for a while. :o)**_

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.7 Game Delay

As we approached the door to Mongrels, Edward did something I wasn't expecting----he reached over---took my hand----and entwined his fingers in mine. If he looked at me, I don't know. My eyes stared straight ahead as my mind tried to control the butterflies doing back flips in my stomach.

That one simple action made me as giddy as a schoolgirl. Me---the girl who had just been brought to a point of insurmountable pleasure in the front seat of my best friend's car in an empty parking lot at Fork's field.

My face was hot--- my throat was dry---and I am pretty sure that if I were to speak at that very moment, my trembling words would have revealed the 12 year old that was currently residing inside me and had taken over my brain.

_Geez Bella---get a grip! Breathe!_

But, you see---this was me---Bella Swan---Miss Self-control---the locker room tease---the girl who never let anyone in. I'd been going to Mongrels ever since I was old enough to make a fake ID---and I'd never walked in holding hands with anybody. At least not anyone who caused my heart beat to drown out any other sounds from my ears. Not with someone who turned my legs to jell-o. And now---a very vulnerable Bella was walking into Mongrels with her soul bared for all to see---for the very first time.

_Damn---I've got it bad._

As Edward swung open the heavy wooden door, my face felt hot and my eyes scanned the room. There was one stare fixed on me---on my face---on my fingers entwined with Edwards---Alice. As I searched her eyes for surprise and shock, I was only met with silent reassurance.

"_It's okay Bella---he's not going to hurt you----you can breathe now!_"

I felt the grip on my hand tighten---squeezing a few times before leaning down to my ear.

"You okay? Edward asked

His warm breath on my neck sent the most wonderful tremble right through me ---encouraging me smile.

I nodded---not yet trusting my words to keep hidden the hundreds of emotions that could sabotage my entire game.

"You look like you really need a beer---I'll be right back." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

At the moment Edward freed my hand, I could breathe again.

"So-o-o, we're holding hands now?" Alice asked before I could even sit down. "Nice."

"Damn Alice---I don't know what it is with this guy. I've played games with ballplayers every summer since I was 15----what is so special about this one that my brain turns to mush?"

"That's simple----you like him."

One simple statement made everything fall into perspective. All these years, it was all simply a game---something to do---nothing serious enough to hurt when it was over. And it would be over---in August when the season ended. They all go home. Now I had to go and find one I liked---and risk jeopardizing everything.

Alice jabbed me in the arm with her elbow until I finally gave her my attention "Spill---how come your so late---and why the glazed over look in your eyes? ---And Bella—you know I know that look---so don't even consider lying to me."

I couldn't have lied to her---not with the ridiculous grin that spread across my face just thinking about visiting third base with Edward Cullen. My normally rock solid façade of self assurance and control---was no where to be found.

"We made out."

"Oh no---you two did more than make out. I can see it---I know these things." She insisted.

"We made out----all the way to third base."

"O-oo-h. That's more like it. Oh, but third base---so close---such a tease." Alice wrinkled her nose just thinking about it.

I felt a blush cover my cheeks. "Not with Edward. It was incredible. The things he knows how to do…"

"Stop! I can't listen to anymore or poor Seth Clearwater is gonna be thrown down on that pool table he's leaning over---and he's a minor!"

The look on Alice's face mixed made me laugh a deep loud laugh---which made me feel more myself.

I watched as Edward brought my beer over from the bar.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"I guess I might as well get this over---truth." He said---defeated.

I was actually hoping he'd pick dare so I could challenge him to do something shocking---and get back into my game. But since he seemed ready to reveal---I did want to know.

"Who's the blonde at the game tonight and why was she so angry?"

"Technically that's two questions---but I'll give it to you. Rosalie Hale. She was my fiancée until 2 days before I left Chicago."

I felt every bit of color drain from my face and I sat paralyzed in my chair. The word fiancée scared the hell out of me.

Just then, a stranger with a sweet face---big blue eyes---the deepest dimples ----and wild blonde hair followed Emmett over.

"Evenin'---ladies." He crooned with the sexiest little drawl---dimples deepening with his smile--- never once taking his eyes off of Alice. .

I was thankful for his arrival. From the moment he joined us, I felt the tension and unease lift. Edward continued to stay close. He made sure he was always touching me somewhere---my hand---my shoulder---my knee. It was the reassurance I needed. Everything became lighter as we all got to know our new funny friend--- Jasper Whitlock---from Texas---where according to him---everything really was bigger.

Oh my---now Alice was in trouble!


	8. Stealing Second

**Thanks to all the fantabulous reviews!!! I love and appreciate all your feedback! A special shout to Gasaway Alley---HavntGotaClue---orionfoo---and all my Gymbofriends!!**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a Good Weekend!---It was an incredible weekend!! If ever you get the chance to go to any sort of Twi-Con event----GO! And if you have the opportunity to see Jackson's band--100 Monkey's---GO! **

**Thank you, too, to anyone who voted for Open Door Policy in the Forbidden Affairs contest! This brand new writer was thrilled to have placed 2****nd****!! Also---anyone interested in that story---I will be posting a coinciding fic called "Other Side of the Door" which will parallel ODP from Edward's POV. Look for it this week. I will alternate updates of both fics.**

CH. 8 Stealing Second

My head was starting to spin. If I'd have known for one second that Alice would be in one of her_ moods_, I'd never had agreed to stay the night.

I thought it might be nice to get her opinion on the feelings and apprehensions that I'd had earlier that evening regarding Edward.

But no.

Alice had not stopped talking or moving from the time we stepped out of Mongrels. It was like being around a hummingbird on crack.

"Where did that Jasper fellow say he was from again? It was definitely somewhere southern. Didn't he say Texas? I thought he said Texas. Didn't you just love his accent? It was just adorable. And he was so funny! Didn't you think he was funny, Bella? It was Texas because he came from the Astros organization and I was thinking to myself how it must have been nice to play in his home state. Did you hear when he was talking about the time he was driving on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere and he hit an armadillo with his truck. But he wasn't sure what he'd hit so he went out to check. And when he saw it was an enormous armadillo he decided to kick it out of the road---but it wasn't really dead and it grabbed onto the tip of his cowboy boot and refused to let go. I thought I'd wet my pants when he went on and on about how that armadillo was playing possum and it must've had an identity crisis."

It went on like that ALL night. Alice, who could read every other person and situation on the planet like she had received the book the day before—was frigging clueless when it came to this utility infielder from the Astros. It was like he was blocked.

"I think I caught him looking at me a few times. Did you notice that, too? He has the sweetest smile---and those dimples. Absolutely fucking adorable. That hair---had a life of its own. I love a man not afraid to take chances with his appearance. Ya know-he probably just doesn't give a crap what other people think. That's how I took him. I think that's a damn admirable quality. What do you think? And his eyes—the prettiest shade of green I think I've ever seen. And so sexy. Can you imagine how damn hot those eyes would be staring back mid orgasm…. "

And there you have it. Shit.

I was happy that Alice had a renewed glimmer in her eye. And I was pleased for my friend that she found someone of interest. But I also knew how stubborn Alice was and she had made a promise. And Alice held true to a promise. Especially one nobody ever expected her to keep. So---the remainder of the summer---with Alice sexually deprived and now horny as hell and wanting someone who undoubtedly would want her back---was going to be exceptionally loooong.

Oh---Alice would eventually fuck Jasper Whitlock---more than likely---repeatedly. But it would most likely not take place until immediately following the final Wolves game of the summer---which was still over a month away. Crap.

Unless they made the playoffs -----which would extend the season ----a few more weeks.

Shit.

As soon as the sun was up, Alice finally dropped. Literally. One minute she was bounding around the room planning her outfits for the next several games, making a list of accessories she needed to buy---and the next she was flat on the floor---head on a Gucci bag—sawing logs.

I made my escape---headed home and slept for what felt like days but only amounted to a few hours.

I decided to help out my mom by running a few errands---and in return she gave me a few bucks to put gas in my truck. I went to the bank and the grocery store.

As I approached the teller window at Forks National I noticed an old friend. Angela Weber had been in my classes throughout elementary and middle school. She and Alice and I were known as the three Musketeers by most of our teachers. I looked at Angela in her demure little suit and her glasses and wondered how we ended up so differently. She had a real job and I was doing chores for cash.

"Bella! How are you? I see your mom in here all the time. I don't think I've seen you since right after graduation." She smiled genuinely---just like always.

"No, I've been taking a few courses at FCC. So, I don't have much need for a place to keep my money---since I usually don't have any." I shrugged and said.

"You must be taking day courses. I've been taking mine at night. Almost finished with my AA---ready to head to State in the fall."

Damn. How did she manage that? She is working full time and completed a 2 year degree in one year. Angela has always been smart. I was surprised she didn't go away to some big university right out of high school.

"So, you still dating Ben Cheney?"

Ben was the quiet brainy male equivalent of Angela in high school. They dated most of senior year.

"No." Her eyes turned toward the floor. "Turns out he was cheating on me. Sleeping with Jessica Stanley. I guess he was looking for something different than I was in the relationship."

"Well, Ang. There's plenty more where he came from."

"That's easy for you to say. You've never had a problem meeting guys." Angela said with envy in her voice. I couldn't believe she was actually envying me. "I bet you're seeing someone wonderful and handsome and perfect."

I felt a little bad for Angela. She was nice and pretty in a wholesome natural way. But she always seemed so concerned with making all the right decisions---that I got the impression she never had any fun.

Angela you should come down to Forks Field sometime---watch the Wolves play---head over to Mongrels with Alice and me after.

"Seriously? "

"Sure."

"That sounds like fun. If you don't think I'll cramp your style." She laughed.

I laughed with Angela, knowing full well that hanging out with two known groupies at Forks Field was certainly not part of her plan. But I thought it would be nice for her to get an invite anyway.

It was already 6:30. I'd not heard from Alice all day, and her car was not in her driveway. I was actually beginning to worry. Uncertain what else to do, I headed on to the field, figuring that Alice would show up there eventually. She certainly wasn't going to let Jasper Whitlock play ball without flirting from the stands.

I parked my truck and looked for Alice's Porsche to no avail. I headed along the outskirts of the stadium toward our seats above home plate with 20 minutes to spare before the anthem. No Alice.

On the field, I immediately scanned the crowd for Edward's number 7. I found him tossing a ball lightly with Emmett near the bullpen. I headed down there and realized I'd caught Edward's eye when a crooked smile replaced the look of focused determination on his face and the ball he threw soared at least 5 feet over Emmett's head. Emmett swore and I laughed. Edward shrugged his shoulders and made a face that revealed it had not been intentional as he made his way to the fence.

"Nice throw." I said.

He kicked at the dirt and looked at me through the hair hanging in his face. "I was a little distracted."

"Oh really. Why's that?" Now wearing a crooked smile of my own.

"It suddenly got intensely hot out here." His brows jumped and his eyes smoldered as they completely took me in---slowly---from head to toe---stopping for a moment at the pale pink tank top I wore with a thin lace bra. His stare was so very passionate I could almost feel the warmth of it caressing my apparent nipples. Amazing---Edward's simple stare managed to excite me to the point of moistening my panties.

So. Damn. Hot.

"Bella!" Emmett bellowed from the field "Where's your friend---the nympho who's not?" with a sarcastic smirk.

"Em—you know she'd hurt you for saying that."

"Seriously---Bella---has she_ever _missed the start of a game before?" He asked obviously concerned about Alice.

"No---actually---no--- never." Now he had me a bit concerned.

"Aw hell---here comes Coach." Emmett said looking nervously over his shoulder and hustling toward the dugout.

I'd never seen Coach Carlisle appear so livid. His brow was furrowed---his lips pursed ---and the tips of his ears were bright crimson. It made him somewhat resemble a leprechaun---a very scary leprechaun. If his anger hadn't appeared aimed at me---I'd probably have giggled.

He jogged over to where I stood.

"Bella Swan---where is she. Where the hell is that lying---- little-----** sexpot** and what –the- shit --did she do with my infielder! Geez---I got nobody on second now!"

My eyes scanned the diamond, where the starting line-up was now scattered warming up. Second base sat unattended. And Jasper Whitlock---- was nowhere to be found. Completely MIA.

According to Coach Carlisle---- he never showed up for practice or his earlier meeting with the team doctor. His car was at his apartment but he was nowhere to be found. Not a soul had seen him since he left us at Mongrel's late the night before.

And, I was sure; it was more than coincidental that the seat next to mine sat empty, too.

Shit…Alice?


	9. Infield Interlude

**A/N Again thanks for all the support. Please remember to review---it lets me know how I'm doing and what you want to see! Giving a shout to , HavntGotAClue, lovngit, Gasaway Alley, ShelleyRN, sghb716 and orionfoo for sticking with me!**

**Those who read Open Door Policy may be interested in knowing that I have started a parallel piece to that one in Edward's POV. It is called Other Side of the Door.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and her characters belong to Stephenie---I only bring them out to play!**

CH. 9 Infield Interlude

I looked past the smirk on Edward's face and watched over his shoulder as Coach Carlisle muttered frustrations only he could understand and moved toward his dugout. I felt bad for Coach. He really was a great leader---as shown by the teams of the past and at least by this year's stats. The problem was that his team of young men and overgrown boys this year were not very good at following. And it appeared the newest member of his eclectic little group of misfits off the field was no different.

I nodded toward right field, prompting Edward's attention.

"Well---there's Clyde. But where's Bonnie?" he smiled a cocky grin that made my inner thighs warm.

We both watched Jasper Whitlock jog in from the locker room tucking in his jersey, adjusting his cup, and frantically threading his belt through their appropriate loops. And all the while trying hard to flash his confident dimpled smile at anyone paying attention. Oh this guy was a piece of work. Forget the fact that he barely made the start of the game---had his coach in a panic---was basically MIA short of the SWAT team and search dogs---but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to impress the fans during his debut moments as a Wolf and milk it for all it was worth. The guy had balls---and I didn't mean the kind with red stitching.

Although---judging by the look on a newly arrived Alice's face---I was pretty sure I'd be hearing all about anything Jasper Whitlock had to offer. She was just approaching our seats and looking around for me with a look of worry on her face. _Right---like I was the one guilty of illegal possession of an infielder._

Edward leaned in close to my ear---making me able to feel his breath on my neck.

"Will I see you later?"

"Well, number 7, that depends on which parts your hoping to see." I responded---thought I'd give him something to think about during the early innings of the game.

Based on his fuck evil smile combined with the sparkling yet sinister eyes---I could only imagine what he was planning. And I couldn't wait to find out.

"Bella---there you are. I was getting worried about you." Alice said in her childlike voice when I got back to our seats.

"Is that right? Well if I were you, I'd be more worried about Coach Carlisle and those wicked lasers coming out of his eyes .

"Oh, I'm not concerned. It's not like I caused any real damage."

"Alice---you made a promise."

"And I kept it. Bella Swan---I cannot believe you thought I …..well I am appalled!"

It was a pretty good Scarlet O'Hara impression---but totally wasted on me.

"You're telling me you weren't with Jasper Whitlock---it was just a coincidence that the two of you showed up here at relatively the same time?"

"No. Why would I tell you that?" She was not even looking at me---her eyes never leaving second base.

"So, you're admitting that you broke your promise?"

"No. Why does everyone think I'm going to break that promise. You all must think I'm some kind of nymphomaniac."

I just looked at her---silently.

"Well, okay---you've got me there. But I'm trying really hard and you know I don't break promises."

She was right. I had never known her to break a promise---she had a will of steel. But she'd never made a promise of such a ---personal---nature before.

"Well, Alice, if you were with him---and you weren't having sex---what were you doing?"

"Well, shortly after I woke up---I started thinking about Jasper's monkey."

Now I've heard Alice use many references for male genitalia---but that was a new one.

"His monkey--huh?" I raised my eyebrows---but she wasn't looking.

"Yes---his name is Ben."

"Okay." I'd have bet on Magilla or Kong ---but whatever.

"Well, last night he told me that he wasn't quite himself because his poor little monkey was lonely."

Okay---Alice has shocked me a few times before---but this was bizarre even for her.

"And I had to do something---I wanted to make him smile." She said very innocently.

"But you didn't have sex?" I questioned.

"I told you no---that's not all I know how to do, ya know."

She looked away---angry for a moment---before continuing her story.

"Well, it had been two days since he'd last gotten to see his monkey---so I thought maybe I could show him a few myself---you know---to cheer him up."

_What the fuck?_

"Alice----we're not talking about his dick, are we?" At least I was hoping we weren't.

"Jesus Christ Bella. Why would you think we were talking about his dick?"

"Because most people don't own a monkey!" I defended.

"Well, Jasper does---and he misses him. So, I thought of something I could do to make him feel better." She smiled ---obviously very proud of herself---and purposely pausing long enough to see if I was going to accuse her again of squelching on a deal. " I took him to the zoo. They have at least a hundred monkeys there."

By this point I could no longer hold back. "Did it help him to ease his pain for his ----**lonely monkey**?" I asked, giggling uncontrollably.

"I think so. He seems happier." She took a break from talking to wave at the second baseman flashing her a wide dimpled smile. "So---Coach Carlisle should be thanking me---not glaring at me with those stink eyes!"

And that was that. She'd have no further part of my conversation---and I could only assume that absolutely nothing happened between Alice, her newest infatuation or his lonely monkey.

The Wolves won against Scotsdale 7-0. Edward wasn't needed that night. Tyler Crowley went the full stretch, totally owning the shutout.

I was pleased---that should mean Edward would get out early. I was anxious to play some more Truth or Dare pool with him at Mongrels.

Alice and I waited outside the locker room as she told me all about her trip to the zoo with all the child-like wonder and awe of ---well---Alice. I was happy for her. She had a great time---and didn't need to use sex to get it. Maybe this was just what Alice needed.

Emmett and Jasper were the first out . Em noticed I was looking past him for his brother.

"I don't know where he is Bella. I never even saw him in the locker room."

Well, hell. I guess I'd just wait a little longer. Alice and Jasper headed on over to Mongrels, but Emmett insisted on waiting with me. We sat on the tailgate of my truck and I took advantage of this opportunity alone with Emmett.

"So, Em---tell me about this Rosalie."

"Well, there's not much for me to tell. I didn't know her very well. Only met her a few times. See, Edward was still in High school when I was drafted."

"Why'd they split? Do you know?"

"Edward won't talk about it. He just says she wasn't what he was looking for and that you never really know who somebody really is." Then he smiled and winked at me. "That must be why he's so taken with you---Miss Swan---you are a face value kind of girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bella---you wear it all on your sleeve. Take it or leave it---you are who you are."

I assumed by the way he was smiling---that I needn't be offended.

"So---your saying I should go ahead and reveal the parts about me really being a man and that I'm secretly in love with my cousin's husband---right?"

He slapped his knee and laughed his typical, lovable Emmett-guffaw.

"Damn Emmett---I could hear you all the way in the showers." Edward called from the locker room doorway.

He was standing in only a towel. In the lights, water droplets shined like diamonds all over his chest. _Holy Geezuz!_

Emmett---without saying a word---pushed my lower jaw up with one large finger---to close my mouth.

"I think you'll be fine now---see ya at Mongrels." And he jumped into his jeep without opening the door and drove off.

Edward came out a few moments later, damp hair, skin still pink form the hot water. He smelled like rain and cologne and testosterone. He wore a black tee and faded jeans ---hole in the knee. He had flip flops on his feet. It was a different look for him---but I liked it. He reached for my hand and as I headed toward my truck, he tugged me back.

"Bella Swan---would you go out on a date with me?"

I wasn't sure what his game was---but I played.

"Why, I'd love to, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, then we should get started." he said.

"Yep---Alice and the gang are already at Mongrels waiting for us."

"Oh---I'm sorry. We won't be going to Mongrels tonight." he informed me.

"Oh---kay. Where will we be going?"

"We will be going on a picnic." with his words, all but one of the stadium lights went dark.

The corners of Edward's mouth turned up just slightly as he pulled on my arm in the direction of the field. My feet followed.

"Edward---we're going to get in trouble. Nobody's allowed on the field after hours."

Edward held up a ring of keys and shook them. "It's fine. I have the keys to the kingdom."

I couldn't help but wonder which gray haired woman in the office Edward managed to charm out of her keys.

When we made it to the fence, I was stunned. In the middle of the infield, just behind the pitchers mound was spread a red and white checkered table cloth. On it's edge sat a large wicker basket. In the center were two champagne flutes.

I looked at him with awe. "Did you do that yourself?"

He nodded. "Do you like it?"

I reached my arms around his neck and kissed his lips hard. Then I ran through the gate and took a lap around the bases.

Edward called "What are you doing?"

"I've always wanted to do this!" I shouted back.

When we sat together on the table cloth, Edward asked "You've never been out here before?"

"No---are you kidding. Coach would blow a gasket!"

"Then we won't tell him." Edward smiled.

"I always wondered what it looked like from this side of the fence."

"Then there's something else you need to do." Edward reached down and slipped my shoes off my feet. "Feel." he said as he patted the grass.

It was amazing. The thick grass sponging beneath my toes felt so soft and good----and strangely erotic. Or perhaps it was just the entire scenario.

I reached my hands around Edwards neck and climbed atop his lap wiggling my center snuggly against his..

"Bella---this is our first date. Let's do this right." he said.

"That's what I'm trying to do." I replied with my sexiest voice.

Edward removed me from his lap and grabbed the basket.

He pulled out a container filled with a variety of sliced cheeses and one filled with fresh strawberries. He removed a sleeve of crackers and a bowl of chocolate sauce. He handed me a plate and set one in front of himself. He popped the cork form the champagne and poured us each a glass before offering the bottle to my lips.

I took a drink and moved in to kiss his lips with the taste still on my tongue. Champagne mixed with Edward was my new favorite flavor.

I took a piece of cheese and extended it to his mouth. He opened and accepted it, taking the tips of my fingers in and gently suckling as he released them. _Oh---not playing by his own rules!_

He dipped a strawberry in chocolate and offered it to me. I teased him back by licking a lap around the berry with the tip of my tongue before taking it in my mouth. He winced just a little.

I dipped a strawberry in the chocolate---and offered it back in return. But instead of allowing him to lick it---I playfully rubbed the chocolate all over his mouth and chin. I had intended to lick it off---but he reacted before I got the chance.

"You little…"He yelled as he started to get up.

Laughing I took off for center field---grass in my toes---Edward on my heels.

Before I knew it, I was being tackled from behind, rolling over to find Edward's body stretched out on top of me. We laughed together as he had me pinned and rubbed his chocolaty mouth and chin all over my face.

And then---something in our eyes made us stop. All I could hear was our shallow breaths.

And then---suddenly---lights and grass and the outfield wall were all flashing sights as we became completely consumed by one another rolling around in the grass in center field. Breaths quickened. Hands in hair. Lips exploring. Heartbeats drumming. Legs entwined. Skin exposed. Hips pressed. Libidos raging. Kisses. Moans. My name. _Damn, please say it again! _

So totally fucking turned on.

And then---he withdrew--- and nothing. Edward sat up, reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Not on your first date." he said like very matter of fact like Miss Fucking Manners.

_He's gotta be shitting me._

So, I gave him a look that said "You've gotta be shitting me."

He squeezed my hands. "Bella---this is our first date---the one that sets the pace for all the others. We didn't get off to the very best start---please---I really want to do this right."

I looked back at the picnic he'd carefully planned and remembered what Emmett had said about Rosalie not being what he was looking for. Then I looked into the fuck-tastic green eyes staring back at me and decided Edward Cullen was definitely worth compromising for.

The rest of the evening, we ate cheese and strawberries. We drank champagne. We shared personal stories from our childhoods. He told me about silly things Emmett did growing up. We laughed about Jasper and his monkey. It was the prefect first date. Then, we made out---like teenagers---and it was innocent, yet sensual and raw and exciting---but not too exciting. And it definitely made me look forward to date 2 with Edward Cullen 7.


	10. Fielder's Choice

**Hides head in shame** So sorry this had taken soooooo darn long to update. I am realizing that 3 fics at once---is a little too much. Lesson learned.

A shout out to Meadowgirl552, Lost My Mind Forever, TwilightJemS, Delainy Dawn, jbk903, MrsFreiden8 and HavntGotAClue for leaving words of encouragement!! Reviews just make my freakin day---so please, please, please leave me some love!!!!!!!!! In return, you may have your pic of the following:

Badward

Sadward

Junkward

Drunkward

Hunkward

Goodward

Woodward

Let me know your choice---the one with the most requests will make an appearance in an upcoming chapter!! (Oh, how I love a challenge!)

Again, thanks to lovingit for reading and rereading for me. Not sure what I'd do without her!!!

**Also---Boys of Summer has been nominated for a TwiFic Indie Award. If you feel so inclined---and like what you read, please go over to **

**http://theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx**

**and vote for Boys of Summer for Best Alternate Universe Human –(WIP) Work in Progress. **

This chapter is for all the nice, smart girls---who just might be bad girls at heart.

As always---Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer – I just bring her characters out to play every now and then!

__________________________________________

I slapped at my alarm clock for what must have been at least the fifteenth time before I finally realized the noise was coming from the phone. I picked it up and fumbled for the TALK button.

"Wha-a-a-t?" I pushed out in one exhausted breath. And then it started.

"I've been worried sick all night long and this is how you treat me. Really, Bella---if you don't start treating your friends nicer you may be left lonely and alone. Okay---lecture over. Now, where were you last night? I kept waiting for you at Jakes, but you never showed. I could hardly keep my mind on Jasper and all I could get out of Emmett was a shit-eating grin. I figured that to mean that you must have been off somewhere with Edward---but where? I mean where else would you go if not Jake's? And then my mind started racing and my imagination took over---and you know that is never a good thing. Anyways, I was just picturing you and Edward standing in front of---- Elvis--- in Vegas--- getting hitched---holding a bouquet of plastic carnations---you in a god-fucking-awful floral gown and Edward in a light blue polyester suit----POLYESTER, Bella! Oh please promise ---promise that you'd never do something like that to me. Gee whiz, I just don't think I could recover."

Apparently I sat silently for too long---debating whether to just hang up or laugh out loud---or maybe I dozed off.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes, Alice. I'm here. I'm fine. I'm still single. I've never worn polyester that I'm aware of and don't plan to anytime soon. And if you don't let me go back to sleep, I WILL beat you with my bouquet of plastic carnations. Goodbye"

"WAITTT! --- you still haven't told me why you weren't at Jake's."

"Alice---What time is it?"

"Quarter after seven."

"Shit Al---I didn't get home until after 4. Please---let me sleep."

"Okay---but call me later. And promise me you're not married?"

Click.

_I was in the locker room at Fork's Field. It was the fourth inning and I was looking for Alice. I turned the corner near the locker I was hiding in the night I met Edward. I walked over to it, remembering back to that night and the hijinks Alice and I had been up to. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my lower back. I turned to see who it was, and immediately Edward's body was pressed up behind me, his breath tickling my neck. Not a word spoken, he slid his hand inside the waistband of my jeans, his fingers settling just above my sensitive nub. Instantly aroused, my body responded to his touch, dampening my pink silky panties. "Mmmmmm" was all I heard, low and guttural in my ear. I leaned my head back, and his lips began to nuzzle the area between my ear and my jaw. My hips grinding into Edwards front, I reached into his uniform pants and removed his cup. I found him hard, aroused, and so fucking tempting. _

_We both started pulling at clothes. His Wolves jersey and uniform pants here, my white tank top, jeans and panties there. He pressed his body to mine, allowing me to feel all of him at once. His skin so fucking warm and inviting, I couldn't wait another moment. I gently took his hardened length and began to stroke him. His face nuzzled into my shoulder, sprinkling feathery kisses. _

_Our bodies moved us to a bench between the rows of lockers. Edward sat down, pulling me with him. Our eyes fixed on one another, we kissed—hot, hard and wet. Straddling his waist, I lowered myself onto him. Goood God- he felt so good. I lowered a little more---slowly---eagerly--- to feel him entirely. My arms around his neck, we moved together. Arching my back and tilting my hips to feel him even deeper, I heard myself moan. So. Damn. Good._

_Edward lowered his hands to take control of our movement, his warm hold on my ass bouncing me in a rhythm all his own, I let out a muffled scream as Edward filled me with waves of ecstacy. So full of desire and lust, I began to hear a ringing in my ears. _

_A ringing in my ears? _

The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Are you awake now?"

I clunked the phone down on my nightstand. I could hear the faint wine of Alice's voice filtering out of the receiver. It lulled me back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes it was of my own accord. I was well-rested, but starving. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. Shit! 6:45.

I took a quick shower and hopped out. After brushing my teeth and running a comb through my tangles, I threw on a pair of jeans, my Clash tee shirt and my black chucks. I piled my hair into a messy knot on top of my head and secured it with an elastic band. I grabbed my keys and phone from the dresser, and stuffed whatever bills I had into my pocket. On the way out the door, I grabbed a few slices of lunchmeat and a can of coke from the fridge.

I got to Forks Field just as the Wolves broadcaster was announcing the starting line-up. Alice was already at our seats, shouting back and forth with Jasper in the dugout. Carlisle was shooting her dirty looks. Emmett was warming up the pitcher. And Edward was entertaining a group of little leaguers sitting behind the bullpen using a baseball to perform hacky-sack tricks. Boys will be boys. He did break himself away from his group of admirers long enough to acknowledge me with a raise of his brows and that sexy, fucktastic smile that always makes my thighs tingle.

I get to my seat to discover it is already occupied and Alice is giving me a look that clearly reads "What the hell is she doing here---I'm not sharing my men."

Crap! I forgot all about inviting Angela to join us sometime. And I never mentioned it to Alice.

"Hi Bella. Alice was just filling me in on the who's who. So the handsome, tall one is yours, huh?"

"Ummm. I guess you could say that."

She let out a high pitched breath. "I'm so jealous."

I smiled awkwardly. Edward didn't exactly belong to me. The season would be over in a matter of weeks and then he'd be gone. That certainly doesn't allude to ownership in my eyes.

"And Alice says the cute blond with the dimples is her boyfriend."

I smiled, brows raised. "Is that right?"

My question was directed at Alice. The last I knew she and Jasper Whitlock had only been on a monkey hunt. I couldn't help but wonder exactly to what point their relationship had escalated.

"If you were at Jakes last night, or spoke on the phone like a civilized person, you might not be so in the dark."

Alice was trying to be cryptic and punish me for my absence last night, but her answer told me that nothing had changed between her and the quirky infielder. She could never have kept quiet if it had.

Angela excused herself to the restroom and I slid over into my seat.

"Bella, what is she doing here?!"

"Geez. I saw her the other day at the bank and felt bad for her. She and Ben broke up and she seemed so sad."

"So you set her up on E-Harmony. You don't invite her here."

"Alice, you do know this is a public place. Anyone can come here."

"Yes, but this is our place Bella. Me and you. Not me, you and Angela."

"Sounds like someone needs a lesson in sharing."

"I've had one before---it didn't take. Bella---no Jake's, okay?

I nodded. "Okay. Jake's doesn't seem like Angela's scene anyway." Of course neither did Forks Field.

Alice was right. Bringing someone new to Forks Field had never paid off for Alice and me. We had tried over the years. It was always awkward. The new person would speak too loudly or look at the dugout at the wrong time or refer to a base hit as a field goal. Or, even worse, they'd catch the eye of the player we had set our sights on. That had happened to Alice once back in high school; which I'm sure is why she claimed Whitlock as her boyfriend.

After the game, Emmett came up to the fence where we were saying goodbye to Angela.

"So, ladies. You all going to Jake's tonight?"

What the hell? Em knows we always go to Jakes.

"Oh. You're going to Jakes?" _Angela._

Alice kicked my foot.

"Uh, yeah?" _What was I supposed to say?_

Emmett spoke up. "There's always room at our table for one more."

Alice kicked me again.

Angela chewed on her lip. "I haven't seen Jake in years, and I never have made it over to his bar."

"Well it sounds like you are long over due. If you need a ride, I have plenty of room in my jeep."

"I have my own car, but thanks. I may see you there."

Emmett winked.

Angela giggled.

And that is how the Lady met the Tramp.


	11. The Seventh Inning Stretch

**So, so sorry this has taken way too long! I really deserve to be punished (Domward around? LOL) Actually---some of you may HATE this chapter---so I am running to hide now. But I promise---it is necessary to get where we want to be! **

**((I was a baseball groupie!---I know.))**

_**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer---I only play with her characters.**_

**Thanks to anybody still interested enough to read this!!! **

**Also---I have an entry in the For the Love of Jasper Contest---it's called Riders On the Storm. It is angsty and romantic and SLASH (new for me!) . Check it out if it sounds interesting---and if you like it I'd appreciate your vote. It will be in the second round of voting.**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper**

______________________________________________________________________

What the fuck was that?" I asked Alice once Angela left in her own car.

"All I know is if it'd been Jasper's attention she'd caught---your ass would be mine right now." She replied.

"Seriously, Alice. Angela is all …Virgin Mary. And Emmett…well…he's Emmett!"

No further explanation was needed.

Alice pulled her nail file from her purse and went to work on her fingertips, as she nonchalantly said, "Well, maybe Angela no longer wants to be the Virgin Mother. Maybe she wants to get her ovaries wet."

I just shook my head. I couldn't imagine any possibility of that possible union ending in anything less than disaster.

Jasper and Emmett left the locker room first, as usual. Edward straggled out about 20 minutes after all the others had gone.

"Hey." He said

"It's about time." I teased as I playfully slapped his behind.

"I didn't know you'd still be here." he said.

_Where the heck did he think I'd be?_ "Well, yea." I said, my stomach beginning to churn a little.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked as he stared at his shower shoes.

I looked Edward over and realized that he was dressed like he was going top bed---sweats, a tee and flipflops.

"I thought…" I decided to start again. "I don't know. What are you doing?"

"I was thinking I'd just head home. Coach said he'd give me a ride."

_What the hell was this all about?_

"Is that right?" _Okay Bella, pull up your big girl panties and get the hell out of here before he sees you cry. _"I have plans at Jake's anyway. I just thought you might need a ride."

"Mongrel's huh?" he asked. _As if there was anyplace else?_

He stood there for a moment, like he was deciding what he wanted to do.

I chose not standing around for anybody…even a fuck-hot pitcher. I turned and headed to my truck. I might have heard him call my name once---but I didn't look back. It took every bit of concentration I could muster just to put one foot in front of the other.

Edward watched me walk the entire way to my truck. I never turned around. I didn't see him. But I could feel him. And I new he was watching.

Just for fun, _and to be a bitch_, I dropped my keys and bent at the waist to get them; making it a bit of an exhibition as I picked them up in my tight short skirt. I just wished my panties had been in Alice's purse.

The entire way to Mongrel's, I fought back tears.

_Bella, you will NOT cry. Not for a ball player. Not even for him._

I had always played it so smart, had it all figured out; only getting so close before backing off.

I really thought something was different this time. I thought _he_ was different. But, I should have known. Girls in Phoenix had been getting their hearts broken every summer since…well… hell… at least since the summer before I was born!

Nope. I absolutely would not cry. I would not look back. I would not discuss him at Mongrel's. I would carry on as if nothing happened---as if he'd never existed---as if I'd not pounced on him from that locker at Forks field. As if he'd not been the first guy I'd even considered a challenge during a game of Truth or Dare. As if he'd not wooed me into submission with a picnic in the outfield. As if I'd not scribbled Bella Cullen on countless scrap papers throughout my house. As if I'd not, on numerous occasions imagined what it might be like growing old with him.

Nope! I'd act as if nothing had ever happened.

But …something did happen, and I knew it. It happened to_ me_ and I couldn't deny it. The one thing I swore would never happen…it did. I fell for a Wolf. And I fell hard.

I sat in my truck for what may have been forever, before finally pulling open that heavy door and blindly walking in to the place I'd so recently spent so many blissful evenings.

I should have just gone home. I'd wanted to. But I couldn't. I couldn't let him get the better of me. I had to be stronger than that.

I went straight to the bar, not even noticing Emmett and Angela draped in one another's arms, dancing to something slow. My sight was set on the bar, and all the numbing power I'd find there. Lucky for me, my old friend Jake was tending that bar; the man in charge.

"Hey Bells. How's things?"

"Just fucking peachy. Can I get a drink?"

"Sure. Sure. The usual?"

No. Beer won't do it tonight. Um---surprise me… with something that'll leave me comfortably numb."

"You alone tonight? Where's Edwin?"

I knew why he was asking. I knew why he always asked. I should have walked away. But I didn't.

"Don't know, don't care." I lied.

Jake smiled before disappearing for a few minutes. He reappeared with a tall glass of something purple. "Voodoo juice." he said and handed me the glass.

I drank half of the potent liquid in one swallow as my eyes scanned the room for Alice.

"She's over there." Jake said. He took my hand and walked me toward the pool tables to the table Alice was sharing with Jasper Whitlock. She was doing her typical mating dance, one I'd seen countless times before. And Jasper played into her hand beautifully. She'd have much to talk about later. Only, I wasn't in the mood to listen. I wasn't even in the mood to breathe.

Jake politely pulled out the chair for me to sit down and, to my surprise, he sat down next to me.

His hand was still holding mine.

And it felt comfortable there.

So I left it.

After a few moments, once she'd paused from her interlude with Jasper, Alice looked at me. Her nose was scrunched up causing wrinkles in her forehead. She was looking from my hand, entwined with Jake's, to my face.

"Where's Edward?" she asked cautiously.

I shrugged and did my best to look unconcerned.

"Excuse us boys, Bella and I must visit the little girl's room to---er---powder our noses."

Only Alice could say that and not sound like a complete idiot.

Once we were out of sight, she put one hand on each of my shoulders. "Bella, what happened?"

I wasn't going to say anything. I was going to just act like it was nothing. And then…I opened my mouth.

"I don't fucking even know. I waited for him---like always. When he finally came out he said Carlisle was giving him a ride home."

"Did you have a fight?" Alice asked.

"No. I told you, he came out, asked what I was doing, told me he was going home and left with Carlisle."

"I don't get it." Alice shook her head.

"Tell me about it. I'd say he was just using me, but we never actually did the deed. But, now I'm feeling all sorts of cock-blocked anyway."

Alice stared at the wall behind and spoke---half dazed.

"It's August."

She sounded as if she were frigging Confucius himself.

"I know." I said, no idea what that had to do with anything.

"No, Bella. It's August. Only 2 more weeks left in the season."

"So? You'd think he'd not want to waste a minute---unless he---he never really---"

"Unless he is trying to make a clean break---to keep it from becoming any more painful!" Alice was right in my face then.

I thought about what she said, and said with soft hopeful words . "Ya think?"

"I know! Bella---this is all new for you. You've always kept a distance before. But, yes, it is very normal."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Only thing you can do is wait it out. Either he'll realize what he's missing---or …"

"Or what? I don't want the 'or'."

"What choice do you have Bella?"

I shrugged. This was not _my_ area of expertise.

"What? Were you planning to pack all your shit, leave your mom and me and haul all your cookies all the way to Chicago just to be near him?"

"No!"

"And do you expect him to relocate---leave his life behind and live here for you?"

"….no."

"Then what options are there, really? Nothing is different this year---except _your _feelings."

I stared at the ground for a few minutes. I couldn't look at her or at anything. I was fucked.

"Phoenix is your home. It always has been and probably always will be. And honestly Bella, there's a guy sitting right out at our table looking like he just one the fucking lottery---holding your hand like you're at the damn Homecoming Dance."

"Jake." His name left my lips without any effort on my part.

"God, that boy has been in love with you since, like, elementary school."

I nodded, still staring at the ground.

"And he's a good guy. And he's constant and he's stable."

"I know."

"And Jesus Bella, he owns a fucking bar."

"So you're saying you think I should give Jake a chance?"

"Hells ya, but only if you're sincere about it. Cuz if you hurt him, I will personally kick your ass."

She meant it. And I knew damn well she could do it---all 85 pounds of her.

She raised her eyebrows at me and motioned toward the door. "C'mon---I think we both need to sip on that enormo drink Jake made especially for you."

I moved forward, my mind already in a complete fog—no alcohol necessary.

We'd no sooner opened the bathroom door when I saw him. Edward---leaning on the wall near the front door. My palms began to sweat and I felt all the color drain from my face, leaving it cold and prickly. I looked over at Jake, smiling at me. I smiled back. Then, I looked toward the door at Edward and I felt that smile turn into a smirk. It was at that moment it seemed I knew exactly what I needed to do.

**Reviewers get a tall glass of voodoo punch!**


	12. Out of the Park

**Poor ****Boys of Summer**** always ends up on my backburner. I do love this story---it was my first---but I tend to get requests for my others to be updated more often as they have a larger following. I've also had one-shot/contest fever recently...and I wrote a 3000+ word one-shot for the Haiti compilation. Oh, and I had an agent request my manuscript (totally original YA fiction). Okay, enough excuses from me. Thank you so much to all who have stuck with this story---there will be two more chapters and possibly an epilogue. And thanks Kelly for riding my ass 'til I complied! Thanks, too, to Amanda (mana_liz) for offering to beta this for me at the last minute!**

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for---enjoy!!**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Everything baseball groupie belongs to me!**

**~ o ~**

I looked straight toward my target, with tunnel vision. Jake. Jacob Black. God, I'd known Jake for as long as I could remember. He'd always been around, he'd always been a great guy, and he'd always been in love with me.

Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe he and I could really have something. And maybe I'd sprout wings right out of my ass and fly around this bar.

I knew what I was doing. And I knew it was wrong. And, I knew Alice was most likely going to have to kick my ass.

As I moved toward our table, I was smooth and focused; or at least I did my best to appear that way. I made a point to seem completely unaware that Edward had ever shown up. As I approached our table, I took a big swallow of my purple poison, then I extended my hand to Jake.

"Wanna dance?"

"Umm, Bells. I don't really have a dance floor....at least not until your Neanderthal friend pushed all my tables aside."

"You don't want to dance with, Jake?" Alice cleared her throat to be sure I noticed the look she was giving me. It said _back off unless you're sincere_.

"Yea. Let's dance." he said, taking my hand and leading me to where Emmett and Angela still swayed to the music from the jukebox as they played tonsil tag..

Placing my hands on Jake's shoulders, I watched Edward. Still in his sweats and t-shirt, he had moved to the bar and was downing a beer. His long lean body dipping back until his tee lifted just enough for me to see the trail of crisp hairs leading to below his waistband; his emerald eyes searing straight into my soul. God, he was beautiful!

I stiffened as Jake lowered his head toward my ear, singing along with George Strait on the jukebox. _"I cross my heart...and promise to...give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true..." _His words were truth, I knew that. But his breath on my collarbone caused a fine layer of chills to cover my skin, and not in a good way. Jake was great... for some other really nice girl who deserved a wonderful guy. But to me, he'd always be like my brother. My friendship with Jake was just too good to fuck up.

I leaned into his ear and watched a smile spread across his face. "Umm, Jake. I'm a horrible person. I only asked you to dance to try to make someone jealous."

He pulled back a little and gave me a real serious look...before he started laughing. "I know. Bells, I've known you since we were both crawling around in diapers and not once have I ever seen you volunteer to dance. Now wipe that frown off your face so lover boy over there thinks we're having fun."

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes, now squeeze in here closer if you want to make it look good. What'd he do to deserve this kind of punishment anyhow?"

I looked at my feet and mumbled "I think he may have broken up with me."

He furrowed his brow and shrugged. "Isn't the season almost over, anyway?"

Still looking down, I said "We could still have two weeks together. I think he just doesn't want me anymore."

Jake guided my chin up with his thumb until I looked at him. "Based on the _fuck you _glances he's been tossing me, I'd say he still wants you, plenty."

I looked at Edward. He was leaning against the bar staring straight at Jake and I. There were two empty beer bottles on the bar as he drank from the one in his hand. His fingers tangled in his wild locks at a furious pace. He looked horribly tired and ragged compared to how he'd appeared just moments before. Then, as I was watching, fucking Jessica Stanley wiggled her skanky ass right up to him. He must have been trashed or trying to beat me at my own game, because he followed her to the pool table.

Before I could even make sense of the events, I saw a tiny blur flash across the room and Jake took off toward it. The next thing I saw was Alice sitting on top of Jessica Stanley on the pool table shouting "Jake, you better get her the fuck out of here right the fuck now!"

"Alice, you defile another one of my pool tables, in any way, and I will have no choice but to ban your ass from my bar. I can't afford to keep replacing them. "Then he helped Jessica down. "Come with me, Jess, I'll get you a drink...on the house." I saw him say something to Edward on his way by, although I couldn't make out what it was. Edward nodded back at him.

Everyone moved away and there stood Edward and I, facing one another, sulking. I'm not sure how long we stood there in silence before I couldn't take it anymore. "Truth or dare?" I asked as took a pool stick off the wall.

Barely audible, I heard "Truth."

"Okay. What did I do?"

He furrowed his brow and said "I don't understand."

I clarified by enunciating every word. "What did I do to make you treat me like an acquaintance tonight?"

"I knew I should have picked _dare_." he sighed.

I shook my head. "Wouldn't have mattered...I _dare_ you to tell me what I did to make you treat me like an acquaintance tonight."

"Fuck, Bella." He kicked at a nonexistent pitcher's mound and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I don't"

"Alice says it's because it's August. "

Still looking at his feet, he shrugged his shoulders.

Since he was reminding me of a confused child, I softened my voice. "Look Edward, this is all new to me. And I don't know how I'm going to feel in two weeks. But, for right now, I don't want to waste a single minute I could have with you."

He stood silent for some time. Then, when I thought he had shut me out, he said "My turn. Truth or dare?"

Without any thought involved I chose "Dare."

In one swift movement his hand was behind my neck pulling me to him. His lips met mine in a moment of fury; hot and desperate. My hands flew to his hair; tangling in it and pulling him closer. My heart was racing, my breaths were raspy. His hands were on my shoulders... my back... my ass. I heard a familiar voice shout "Nobody here better tell me to _get-a-room_ ever again!"

"C'mon. " Edward took my hand and led me outside. We'd made it no further than his car before he pinned me against it, his body pressed to mine. I could feel his arousal, making me want him even more.

I reached up and nibbled at his lips until he let me in. I loved the feel of him...the taste of him. My words vibrated against his lips "Mmm...I want you so bad."

In a breathy voice, he spoke. "We should go somewhere...if you want to...if you're sure."

I turned, opened his car door and got in. He shut it for me before hurriedly getting in, starting it up and sending a cloud of dust flying as we left the parking lot.

Inside the car, he took my hand. He held it the entire ride, gently stroking his thumb across the top. He pulled into the lot at his apartment, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before saying "We can just hang out. There's no pressure."

I leaned toward him and placed tiny kisses the entire length of his perfect jaw before nipping his chin. He let out a low growl and got out of the car. Before he could even get around to open my door, I was out and halfway up to his apartment.

I heard him chuckle just before his hands wrapped around my waist, pushing us against the door. Our hands explored and our tongues danced as Edward fumbled with the key in the lock. Finally the door gave way, leaving the two of us to tumble to the floor inside. Lying flat on my back, I could feel the full weight of Edward's glorious body. Anxious to feel his warmth, I snaked my hands beneath his shirt, running them up his back, around to his chest and down until I could run my fingers over the light patch of hair below his navel. As my fingers edged closer to his waistband, Edward pulled my shirt over my head in one swift movement. His fingers traced my nipples right through the lace of my bra, making me moan out loud. My breathing increased and my body began to move of its own accord beneath his. I'd never wanted someone so badly!

I pulled my bra over my head without even unhooking it. He tore off his shirt and pressed his bare chest to mine. The feel of his warm flesh was heaven. Lowering his head, he circled my nipple with his tongue before closing his lips around it and giving a gentle tug. My body arched toward him in response.

With one hand wrapped in his hair, I lowered my other to his waistband. Slipping my fingers just inside, I was quickly greeted by the tip of his very hard cock. Our breaths caught in unison and I reached lower, stroking his entire length.

Before either of us could control our actions, hands were moving and clothes were scattered. Edward lifted my nude form up and carried me to his bed where he carefully spread my body across his black silken sheets.

He started at my toes---sucking and nipping, then he slowly moved up my legs and thighs--- caressing and kissing. When he arrived at my anxious center, my body quaked in anticipation. He lowered his head and ran his tongue the length of my very ready, very wet folds. My fingers gripped his hair and he continued pleasuring me there; licking and sucking and nibbling until I thought I'd explode. Just when I couldn't take anymore, he slid two fingers inside me. Working my body expertly with his talented hands, his long fingers took my body beyond the point of ecstasy...twice. "Please, Edward, please. I need you...inside of me." I begged.

He moved up my body, stopping only to nibble my hipbone before placing himself at my entrance. With shaky words, he said "I was afraid I'd never get to make love to you."

His words brought goose bumps to my skin...in a good way; as we had never used the L-word in any form before. I nuzzled his cheek and kissed him hard. "I want so much to make love to you, Edward Cullen, right now."

Gently, he slid himself inside me. I moaned at the sensation of being filled so completely. We rocked together slowly at first, learning one another's rhythms. As our desires increased, so did our movements. Anxious and desperate, lustful and ravenous our bodies began to move frantically until we each cried out in release. Exhausted and sated, we lay together; me nuzzling the scattering of hairs in the center of his chest, him drawing circles around my shoulder with his fingertips. We snuggled there, quiet and still for quite a while. Just as I was on the brink of sleep, the sweetest and most frightening words were whispered in my ear. "God, I love you, Bella. How am I ever supposed to leave you?"

**Please, please review! I need to know if this story still has readers! LOL**

**Reviewers get to snuggle with Edward!**


End file.
